Twisted Fates
by Anneliza
Summary: When Prince Roderich's home is threatened by invaders he and his parents must do something drastic to save their beloved kingdom and citizens and Roderich has to go along with it no matter how much he would rather not.
1. Prologue

The sun gleamed through the high windows, reflecting off the gilded wall decor and gently illuminating the monarchs as they sat upon the decorated chairs of their chambers, talking intimately with one another. The rich fabric upon their bodies suited the room they occupied more so than the gentle souls they carried. The King, in all of his majesty, truly loved his Queen, a young pearl amongst a sheet of gold and jewels; a strong woman and a loving mother, rare for that century of noblemen and women. Yet he loved her all the same, he felt, even if they were to be peasants on the country side, he would feel lucky to have her.

The quiet discussion was halted suddenly when a loud knocking on their door interrupted them.

"Your highness!" a voice called out, clearly worried. "Pardon me but you need to see this!" With a quiet sigh the king stood up and made his way to the heavy door, pulling it open with ease to reveal a panicked looking knight holding out a letter. "I-It is for you, sire," he stuttered, handing it to the king.

The king walked over to his desk, picked up a small blade used for the opening of letters, and carefully slid it under the wax seal holding the letter closed tightly. Reading it quickly, his posture soon became rigid and tense; hastily reading his body language the queen rose to her feet and went to his side. "What is it, dear?" she asked as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

The king turned to her with a solemn expression, uttering a single word, "War".

* * *

AN: This is the prologue for a new story I'm starting with the help of someone very dear to me. She's the Prussia (and Spain~) to my Austria and will be assisting me in writing as well as making sure that Prussia is in character (which is hard for me with him). I'm writing this story for her even though she's creating part of it...

I'm really fond of the plot of this story (for once I know how everything will turn out~) so I'm going to be working really hard on it which will hopefully reflect in the quality of the work. The idea may seem off when things get going but I think it will work~


	2. Chapter 1

The terrible letter was lying forgotten on the desk. The king was pacing back and forth in front of the seated queen, mouth set in a firm line and desperately trying to think of any way out of the grim predicament.

"Darling, please stop that," the queen begged, watching him with a worried expression. " We will find an answer."

"If only you had a daughter you could offer to the prince of Prussia in marriage," a knight said quietly.

"Our kingdom only has an heir that cannot defend himself," another whispered back. "We should surrender now and avoid embarrassment."

The king shot a dark glare at the two knights that made them shake, armor clattering loudly in the near silent room.

"Do not speak about my son so easily," the king ordered. "He may have an aversion to fighting and swordplay but he is still next in line and you should respect him."

"My liege, do not take this badly but many of your servants do not recognize your son as male until meeting him a few times. They keep their distance out of courtesy and often only see him from behind so they assume he is a young maiden instead." The second knight continued, "and to be completely honest he could easily be mistaken as a princess if his hair was longer and he dressed as one."

King Leopold slowly came to a stop, chin in his hand. His eyes were slightly clouded over and his eyebrows were furrowed.

Seeing his expression, the queen immediately rose to her feet.

"No. Do not allow this thought to take residence in your mind. I beg you, do not to consider this."

The king turned to her.

"It could work, Eleanor," he said quickly. "We can avoid any bloodshed and it would not even be that difficult."

"I am not giving my son to a foreign kingdom and pretending he is our daughter!" she yelled, arms crossing and putting her foot down.

* * *

"Do you understand why we are asking this of you, son?"

Roderich nodded solemnly.

"Yes. As much as I would rather not, I will do it. I want to help as much as I can," he said, resolution to the plan strong.

His mother looked at him sadly, her husband had talked her into moving forward with their plan and while she still had her reservations she went along with it.

"You will start lessons immediately so that when the King of Prussia and his son arrive they will not be able to figure out your true gender." Nodding again, Roderich silently agreed. With a sad smile the king knelt down a little to look his son in the eyes. "I do not like having to do this and I would not if I could avoid it. Do you understand that?"

"Of course, Father," he replied. "I will do all I can to make the prince believe I am truly a princess."

Hugging his son, the king hid small tears in his eyes. He was worried about the outcome of this situation but he knew the boy in front of him was truly committed to trying to find a peaceful solution.

After a few moments he let go and stepped back.

"What will I be called while I am acting like a woman?" Roderich asked.

"Analiese," his mother whispered. "It was what I was going to name you if you had been a girl."

Roderich could easily see that his mother was upset so he walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Do not worry, Mother. Everything will be fine. I promise."

She stared at him for a long time before nodding.

"Alright…"

* * *

AN: Just as a note, from here on out the length of each chapter is going to jump up. It's just the way things will have to be due to all the content and I don't want to cut things off in the middle. They should be around 1,500 words a chapter so not too bad but quite a bit more than these first two chapters.

Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since the letter had arrived. The king had sent a response, offering his 'daughter' to the other king. The king of Prussia had agreed to his son staying at the Austrian castle for a couple weeks to see if a union could be arranged between them.

Today was the day they were both due to arrive and the inhabitants of the castle were all anxious about what would happen.

Analiese was not ready or willing to meet Prince Gilbert. Awoken before the sun had risen, she had been dragged out of bed, and forced into a bath in which her hair and body had been washed quite meticulously. Unfortunately one of the servants getting her prepared had used far too much scented cleansers on her which had bothered her nose. Once she was dry, her hair had been brushed and carefully styled to fit under the head of hair she would be wearing. The worst part of the day had definitely been when the servants had forced her into a far too tight corset. She had had to be held in place while the strings were pulled as taught as possible; she had nearly passed out from loss of breath and a petticoat, an undercoat, and a dress were slipped over her head without any fight or attention. Finally she was forced to sit down at the new vanity that had been installed in her room and while one servant applied make up to her face another pushed and pulled at the fake hair to brush and style it. Now she was waiting in a room off to the side of the throne while the King of Prussia and her parents made simple conversation. Once Prince Gilbert was introduced she would be brought out to meet her future husband. She heard the grand doors to the throne room open and took a deep breath.

The Prussian Prince shook slightly, whether from anger or nerves he wasn't sure, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax. He silently cursed his father for even considering this arrangement as he looked around the classic decor of the grand hall. Returning back to his normal haughty composure, he turned to the doors as they began to open, revealing the monarchs of Austria and his father having light conversation. Gilbert entered the throne room and bowed slightly to both the King and Queen, letting his presence be known while holding his head up high, hiding his curiosity as to what his future bride would look like.

The young princess wondered what the other prince would be like. Would he be tall? Short? Young or old? Blond or brunette. She didn't know. She didn't know much about the Prussian kingdom and was worried about what she would meet. What if he had a terrible temper or drank too much? Not knowing made her very nervous; she had always been scared of the unknown and would run from it to the safety of her castle courtyard or music room. Walking through the gardens or playing music was a simple way to easily calm her down but she couldn't do that now. No, she had to meet the other prince. The door to her room opened and she walked out nervously, trembling a little. She took a few steps with her head bowed then stopped and slowly looked up.

Gilbert clenched his jaw nervously when he saw the door open and a petite woman walked out from the daylight shadows. He stood tall, watching as she approached closer and began to look up at him. He was quick to deem her pompous and airy, which he felt was a reasonable judgment, despite her fair complexion and soft lit violet eyes that might have swayed him to the other side. Wanting to spite his father, he visibly frowned, casting a misguiding glare at his father as he took the Princess's hand and kissed the top of it. His language was soft spoken and polite, yet his tone was more than displeased, "It's a pleasure…"

"I'm sure," the prince in disguise responded in a slightly haughty tone, pulling her hand back. The King and Queen watched closely, worried about the two and their future. If Analiese and the foreign prince didn't start getting along soon they would be in trouble. "Prince Gilbert," the king said quickly, trying to salvage things before they could get any worse. "Your father has probably mentioned to you that you will be remaining here for a few weeks to get to know our daughter before you marry her. Our best rooms have been selected for you and we hope you find them satisfactory." "It is quite far from mine," Analiese said quietly, giving him a rude look when no one was looking.

"Anything you provide should be fair enough for him. You should hope this works in your favor, Leopold." The Prussian king answered in his stead, rather pleased to rid himself of his son for a few weeks, though he still held onto a thirst for war.

Gilbert hardly gave heed to his father, distracted by the princess muttering under her breath. He scoffed, returning the look with a small smirk, "What a pity."

Holding his tongue, the King nodded. He desperately hoped that the two royals would fall in love, or at least be able to stand each other, get married, and appease the foreign king. The next couple weeks were going to be very dire to keeping peace in his land.

Fury bubbled in Analiese's stomach at the man who seemed to think he was the most important man in the world yet she forced herself to appear calm. "Well we could not spare much for a man like you. Our kingdom is not in the best shape currently."

"Considering the shape your kingdom is currently in, you need a man like me." He couldn't help but grin at this, as if his ego needed to be stroked anymore, "Is that not why I'm here?" His father's face betrayed many emotions, listening to his son and acknowledging the trait of pride he had inherited from himself. Seeing that the prince was adjusting finely, he continued, "Unless there is other business to be attended to, I shall take my leave now."

The Austrian king stood up. "I will see you to your carriage."

Looking quickly at her mother, Analiese used her eyes to beg to leave. She was already sick of the cocky prince and wanted to escape and cool off. Already she could feel the breeze on her face and knew the music she wanted to play but her mother shook her head and turned back to watch the two monarchs leave.

The King waited a moment to walk alongside his Austrian counterpart back to his carriage. As he turned, his eyes caught Gilbert's and he exchanged a smirk for a fiery red glare.

Gilbert waited for the two fathers to leave before relaxing the faintest bit and turned to the fair Queen, exhaustion from the travel beginning to creep upon him, "When might I be shown to my room?"

"I will have a servant take you there," she responded, waving a hand to a servant.

Instantly the servant stepped forward and bowed. "If you will please follow me I will escort you. Your belongings should already have been delivered."

Analiese watched the conversation with a small frown which was conveniently hidden behind a fan. She had forgotten about the fan due to her nerves and wished she hadn't. It was much easier to hide her emotions with the small fabric fan.

The Prussian nodded, letting the servant take him to his room, relieved to be away from the presence of his bride-to-be and the Queen. He had a dreadful feeling that the next few weeks would be long and weary, only able to pray they would go by faster than anticipated. He already longed to be back in his kingdom, where he could forget about his responsibilities with far more ease.

The setting sun swept the last rays of light into the throne room as Analiese watched the Prussian prince leave. She was pleased that she had made it through the first meeting with the man but wondered if things would go as smoothly next time. So far her secret was safe but how long would it last? And what would happen if he learned the truth too early or too late? Would it be the last thing she ever experienced? She shook her head and walked quickly to her chambers, wanting to go to sleep and escape from her current life.

Gilbert thanked the servant and looked around what would be his room for the next few weeks. It wasn't home, but it wasn't so bad either. In all honesty, he didn't quite care enough to pay attention to any special decoration or details. He looked out the windows, watching as the sun crept beneath the tree line. Taking that as a cue to go to sleep, he changed into something far more comfortable and lay down. He allowed his mind to wander off to thoughts of the Princess, although it did bother him, he had a feeling they would not get along like some might have been hoping. He had never been fond of this scapegoat from war, but his father insisted on seeing what they had to offer, regardless of his personal opinion on the matter. He sighed softly, hoping that the morning would bring about a brighter outcome.

* * *

AN: Now the two have met but don't seem to be taking a liking to each other. Will they start to feel anything for the other or will their relationship remain rocky?


	4. Chapter 3

A few hours had passed since Analiese had retired to her room yet she was still wide awake. She had tried reading a few of the many books in her room but it had done nothing for her wakefulness. Her fingers played with the hem of her new night clothes, her parents had ordered them for her to keep up the illusion at all times of the day, and opened the doors to her balcony before stepping outside. The moon was high in the sky, shining brightly onto the expansive countryside, the castle, and the little homes and shops the villagers lived in and frequented. It was peaceful so she closed her eyes, smiling lightly, but still did not feel tired so she slipped back into her chambers, crossed to the door and silently made her way to the music room.

Gilbert had found peace in a light sleep he'd fallen into. Having no trust in the castle or its residents, he could not allow himself to sleep any deeper. In the midst of the night, he awoke to bright light of the full moon. He stood and carefully made his way to the window, intending to close the curtains before noticing the nature of the outdoors. From necessity, he opened the window, relaxing as a gentle breeze rolled into the room. He leaned forward slightly, surveying the view of the town that surrounded the castle and the gardens beneath him in the court.

Soon Analiese was seated on the piano bench and her fingers were flying easily over the polished keys. The music of the masters quietly reverberated through the room and down the hall but her own blends and compositions starting joining the mix. She was lost to the world and her tension was slipping away, carried off by the gentle notes. The stress of meeting the new prince and hiding her true identity had weighed more heavily on her mind than she realized as noticed just how hard she was pressing down and recognized the song she was playing. Slowing to a finish she sighed and put her head on the smooth piano, feeling much more relieved but also a little sad like she often did after playing the song she had unconsciously chosen.

The Prussian snapped his attention away from the view when he heard the sound of a piano playing not far from his room. Whoever was playing sounded lovely and was very masterfully executing compositions, some Gilbert did not recognize even. The Prince shifted away from the window and back to the door, slipping into the hallway quietly and listening for where the sound was escaping from.

It did not take long for him to locate the room, which was in the same hall as his own, and not far at that. The door was left open, making entrance easier to be undetected, an advantage for Gilbert as he did not want to be caught sneaking around if it was a guard or one of the monarchs. However, once he saw a familiar figure at the bench of the piano, he relaxed. He was not too worried about being caught or reprimanded by this person at all. He leaned against the frame of the doorway, listening to the Princess play.

When she had finished, he watched her rest her head and he waited a moment before making his presence known. The Prince spoke softly, "... I recognized that last one."

The sudden voice startled Analiese and she jumped, spinning around on the bench to see who was in the room with her. It was common knowledge among the knights that Analiese never be interrupted when she played. Playing music was her escape and she didn't want that happiness ruined for her. First she glared at the prince, rage barely contained in her throat, then she realized that she was simply in her thin nightdress and scurried over to the small couch in the room meant for visitors. A blanket was draped over it which she draped around herself in an attempt to make herself more decent. "I am glad you recognized it but now it is time for you to return to your chambers."

Gilbert was mildly surprised by the other's quick reaction until he realized that the other was not suitably covered. He was thankful for the cover of night to hide the light pink hue that had sprung upon his face. Had he been more used to being around women, he might not have intruded with so much ease. Frowning slightly as he registered what the other was saying, he looked at her and shrugged it off, "I don't see why I should."

"No one is allowed in here while I play. I see that no one informed you of this so I have to do it myself. The only time when anyone can be in this room is while it is being cleaned." She quickly looked out the window at the moon. "It is late and you should rest. I think plans have been made for us tomorrow and it would be rude the sleep through them." She wanted to leave the room and return to her own but the man was blocking the way and she had been taught that it was not decent for a woman to be seen in such a state.

He vaguely listened to what she had said, knowing in the future he wasn't going to not go in the room when she played. Gilbert was also not feeling very tired, not anymore at least. He had other things on his mind. He quipped, "What song was it?"

Analiese crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "You were the one who interrupted me by saying you recognized the song," she shot back. "You tell me." She waited for an answer, not changing her expression for she expected that the other man wouldn't know the answer.

Gilbert raised a brow; the other's haughty attitude had caught him off guard. He took a step forward and shut the door behind him before continuing, "I told you I recognized it, not that I remembered the name. It simply sounds familiar to me."

The moment the door shut Analiese felt very nervous. She did not like being stuck in a room with a man she had just met. Most of her life had been spent far from people, only interacting with a few besides her parents, and strangers made her uncomfortable. Being locked in a room with only the other man made her instantly start panicking but she desperately tried to hide it. "I-It was V-Vivaldi...a great composer born here in Wien..." she cursed herself for stuttering.

The Prince smiled a little, happy to have an answer and interested in the other's sudden adoption of a stutter. Amused, he continued, "And the title...?"

Analiese tried to slip around the room discreetly, hoping it would pull the other man away from the door so she could leave. "F-Figure it out. S-Surely that is not too difficult for you."

Gilbert stood where he was in front of the door and shrugged, "It might not be, but I would rather you tell me."

Analiese frowned. Her plan wasn't working due to the other man's stubbornness. "I do not wish to though. I do not believe you are in possession of that knowledge."

"Is it so hard to say?" He watched her, noticing her quick glances to the door and noticing her discomfort, but it didn't encourage him to move away or give in.

"Perhaps it is."

"That's not my problem. Simply tell me the name and I'll let you go." Gilbert smiled, putting his hand on the handle of the door.

She frowned. "You are quite the self-entitled prince. I do not have to do anything when you can figure it out just as easily. Now kindly remove yourself from my path."

"Nor am I really invested in following through on your demands." He shrugged, not really understanding the other's stubbornness.

"It is a song that should be so familiar to you that it takes no time at all for the name of it to find itself on your tongue." She smirked and flipped the long hair out of her face. "Or perhaps you are not that sophisticated?"

The Prince didn't think much of her insult, not having been one for sophisticated manner, although the thought that she had the upper hand bothered him. He smirked, "Who needs sophistication when war is your specialty? Remember, I don't have to be here at all."

Analiese bit her tongue. The other was pulling out all the tricks he could. "Fine. I will give in for now." She frowned. "It was Winter. Now let me out."

Gilbert smiled as this and opened the door for the other, "Danke. Now was that so hard?"

"Ja," was all Analiese said before making her way out the door.

The Prussian let her leave first before shutting the door behind him and turning back to his room, still mildly exhausted.

* * *

AN: This series may be updated rather sparsely since the Prussia who was writing it with me (my old girlfriend) is no longer doing so and it will take me longer to get chapters out as I have to write Prussia's side myself. Prussia is not my strongest character so I have to work on developing it.

I might be able to have her continue to write it with me but I'm not sure how well that will work with some of the upcoming scenes...it might be awkward or uncomfortable so I will have to keep you updated on that. However we do have many chapters already written (they're still in editing though) so not all is lost. Once we pass chapter 10 I think (buckle up this is going to be a loooong story) that's when everything pre-written runs out...until then everything is between the two of us and we'll see how the rest of the story will go.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning the same servants as the day before came into her room to wake and dress her. When they were done she was sent down to join her parents for a light meal before her father was occupied for the rest of the day. She wanted to talk to them about her dislike for the other prince and how strongly she felt that the arrangement was not going to work due to how much their personalities clashed. She wanted the frustrating prince to leave, that day if possible. Luck was not on her side, however, as she reached the dining hall at the same time as the other royal.

The sun gleamed through the windows he had failed to cover the night before, beckoning him to wake, despite his body's demands for more rest. The Prince was quick to dress in less ceremonious attire than from the day before, brushing his hair to something tame just as a servant came to lead him down to the dining hall.

Once he was guided to the correct hallway, he dismissed the servant and moved to enter the dining hall. He had been so lost in his thoughts of what the future would hold for him that he had failed to notice that both he and the Princess were entering at the same time.

Surprised, Analiese pulled her hand back from the door handle. "Good morning," she said quickly, decency dictated that she say something to the other man no matter how much she would rather not.

Gilbert blinked, recognizing the voice before realizing that the Princess stood beside him. Recovering from his slip-up, he kept his hand on the door handle, pausing a moment before opening it. Giving her a far gentler smile than usual and bowing his head faintly, he greeted her, "Good morning, Princess."

Fighting a small blush, Analiese nodded her head to the man. "Thank you," she said as she walked into the hall. A servant pulled out a chair for him so she sat down. She peaked at the prince, curious as to why he was acting so different and polite.

Gilbert followed her into the dining hall, taking his seat where a servant was waiting for him. He sat across the table from the Princess, stifling a yawn as he greeted the King and Queen, feeling calmer now that a night had passed by and with not much to say at the present time.

The meal was brought out and the royals started to eat quietly. Analiese was confused as to why she had reacted like she had when the prince had addressed her. There was no reason for her to have blushed. The words had been simple without much, if any, meaning behind them but yet they still had held sway.

Gilbert occasionally glanced at the Princess when he felt she wouldn't notice, thinking back on the night before. He could tell she was not one that took orders easily, yet the idea did not disappoint him at all. Dragging his gaze away from her, he turned his attention to the King and Queen, speaking up curiously, "Might I be enlightened on the day's activities?"

The queen nodded. "But of course. We have planned a midday ride into the forest for you both. While you are there you can have a small meal and learn more about each other."

"Excellent." Gilbert smiled a little. The thought of getting out of the castle, onto a horse, and into the forests sounded far more relaxing to him than being inside all day. Finishing his breakfast, the Prince set his plate aside and looked up at the Princess briefly, curious to see how she would fair in the woods.

The idea appealed to Analiese too. She had never gone into the woods before and was curious to see them. Even the thought of being forced to spend a great deal of personal time with the prince did not dull her excitement.

A sudden thought struck Analiese; she had never ridden a horse before since the opportunity had never presented itself. Would she be able to manage a large steed or would she make a fool of herself? She earnestly hope that it would be the former option for she did not want to embarrass herself in front of the man.

As the meal came to an end, Gilbert watched as King Leopold called for a servant to lead them to the stables, but the Prince interrupted him quickly, "Perhaps the Princess could show me to the stables herself?"

Analiese flushed and turned her face away. "We prefer for her to be escorted anywhere she goes. We want to make sure nothing happens to her," the king answered smoothly.

"Of course." He nodded, admittedly a little disappointed by that. He did not like the extra company, even if this was a forced engagement and they did not seem to get along, he would have appreciated the company of just her.

A few servants appeared to clean away the dishes. One approached Analiese to help her out of her seat. "If you will please follow me," she said politely, bowing to Gilbert. "I will show you to the stables for your trip."

The Prussian stood from his seat, letting the servant guide them both out of the dining hall and towards the stables. He was curious to see how it looked and which horses they had in it.

* * *

The stables were small but clean. Four horses were fed and groomed, waiting to be ridden. All of them were saddled and two had an extra saddle bag, one with food and the other with a blanket for the royals to rest upon. Analiese looked at the horses curiously, almost nervous to approach them for fear of them attacking her but she was still excited about the journey.

Gilbert's face brightened more as they entered the stables and he saw the four horses. Surveying the animals, he instantly gravitated towards a dappled grey horse, lifting his hand and gently stroking the bridge of its nose. He smiled as it shook its head a little, but he quickly dropped the grin, not wanting to show his eagerness too much. He turned to the Princess, "Which is yours?"

Analiese quickly tried to think of an excuse. "We do not designate horses to one person," she responded after a moment's pause. "We prefer to let anyone use which ever horse they choose. It prevents one horse from being overworked and another from being forgotten."

The Prince raised a brow curiously, having not heard of such a method before, he questioned it, "What of the horses that have preferences then? Are they all so docile?"

"I believe so. I do not have much time for riding myself due to my studies requiring most of my focus. I have not actually ridden in quite a while."

Gilbert nodded, stroking the dappled one's neck softly. "That is a shame. I find horse riding to be a pleasant escape."

"I find music to be a satisfactory medium for that," Analiese replied easily. "It requires less strain on me and an animal and it stays within the castle."

"I don't know how you ride, but it must be painful if it is a strain on both." He said casually as he guided the horse out of the holding area and mounted onto the saddle with genuine ease.

Analiese watched him mount the horse with no difficulty and felt a small pang of jealousy. She had wanted to learn how to ride but had never been allowed. A few guards walked out and led the remaining horses out of the stables. One scooped Analiese onto the horse in front of him and discreetly guided her hands to hold onto the horn tightly to prevent her from falling off.

Gilbert guided the horse to walk around the entrance slowly, letting the both of them grow accustomed to the others style. He looked over as the Princess was helped up and snickered slightly, wondering if she had ever been on a horse before. Once she had steadied herself on the saddle, he called out to her, "Ready, Princess?"

Crossing her arms and frowning, Analiese responded, "Yes I am, _Prince_. I am sorry if my father's wishes for my safety are holding you back from the ride."

"Calm down, it was just a question." He responded quickly and cantered around her once. He quipped lightly as he pulled forward, "But you will want to keep your hands on the horse. She might throw you off."

"I was going to put my hands back in their original position soon. If you would just keep your comments to yourself and let me ride the way I want please," she returned, still frowning.

"Suit yourself." The Prince shrugged, wondering what had gotten her so worked up. He kept a few steps in front of her as they made their way into the woodlands.

* * *

AN: I hadn't updated this in ten months but there's actually a reason for that. I lost the computer that had the file on it. It was there one day and gone the next.

However, I love you all and this story so much that I dug through a year's worth of conversations with my ex just to find it and pull it out. Interspersed with fighting and cute couple moments was this story and that was a little difficult to go through.


	6. Chapter 5

The woods were fascinating to Analiese as they rode through them. She had only ever seen these trees and flowers from a distance and was so enthralled with all the nature around her. Distracted, she almost fell off the horse trying to look at the way the tree branches formed together to made a canopy and the guard had had to grab her around the waist to keep her on the horse. Analiese was slightly embarrassed and hoped that no one else had seen.

Seeing movement from the corner of his eyes, Gilbert pretended to not see the Princess falter on her horse. Looking around at the trees, he smiled, thinking that perhaps teaching her how to ride properly would be a good activity in future days. He pushed a low hanging branch up as he passed beneath it, spotting a clearing up ahead.

They soon reached the clearing and stopped. The guards got off their horses first and then helped Analiese down. Analiese wandered around, distracted with everything around her, and the guards set up their meal.

Gilbert slid off his horse, patting her neck as he straightened the saddle. As the guards placed the blanket and meal in place, he turned and saw the Princess walking the perimeter of the clearing, genuinely curious. The Prussian wondered if the other had ever been in the forest, a strange thought for someone who had lived on the land for the entirety of their life.

Once the meal was set up, the guards retreated to stand out of sight around the edge of the grassy plain. Analiese finally came back to herself when she noticed the staring eyes and blushed a little. She stopped and walked over to the blanket on the ground instead, looking at what had been prepared.

Taking her lead, the Prince moved to stand beside her, looking down as well, "It looks decent."

Analiese frowned. "The food that was specially prepared for us only looks _decent_?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"Of course. I have yet to taste it." He looked at her, wondering just how easily he could piss her off.

"I suppose." Carefully adjusting her skirts, Analiese sat down on the blanket. She was happy to see some of her favorites and was curious as to how the other would like them.

Gilbert sat down beside her and looked at the dishes before them. Some he recognized, however a couple were foreign to him. Despite their common German heritage, there were apparent differences between the two nations. She started filling her plate and when she was satisfied with what was on it, she waited. It was not polite for her to eat before the foreign royal.

Beginning to place some things on his plate, taking even the dishes he did not recognize out of curiosity, he looked at the other briefly. "You do not have to wait for me."

"Several courtesies dictate that I do," she replied somewhat sadly before being quiet for a while. "If I am going to be living in your kingdom would you mind telling me about it...?"

"I have never been a fan of courtesies." He frowned at the recited response he had received. Taking a small bite, he looked at her confused. He could describe his kingdom in perfect detail, but at the moment he was drawing a blank. He paused a moment before answering with a question, "What about it?"

"Well," Analiese started, looking down. "I would prefer to know something about the place I am going to spend the rest of my life before I get there in a few weeks...I do not want to be completely surprised when I arrive..."

"Are you confident that our kingdoms will be able to join by the end of my stay?" He watched her, still not wanting to so easily bend to the will of his father or others all for the sense of a false peace.

"I am not sure," she responded quietly. "But I do not want anything to happen to my mother and father or my citizens so I am willing to try."

"Then you care for them?" Gilbert held back a small smile, noticing the solemn tone in her voice.

Analiese looked up, surprised. "Of course I do. Why would I not...?"

"Yes, of course. It is a responsibility I suppose." He looked up at the tree tops.

"I think we see responsibilities in different ways," she replied, looking at the other closely.

"Then you disagree?" Gilbert asked her.

"With what exactly?"

"That caring is merely a responsibility."

Analiese nodded. "Yes. I think caring is something that comes naturally and should be done if you have respect for someone."

Gilbert was silent, mulling those words over in his head, he did not find the idea suitable with him though. Watching him for a moment, Analiese wondered what he was pondering so much. Surely these words were not new to him? He thought of his father and scoffed lightly, "Then caring is something I care not for."

Looking at him forlornly, she whispered, "That is a very sad statement."

The Prussian looked back at her, "It is simply not necessary."

"Why would you say that? Caring is important. One day you might meet someone who you will start to care for no matter how hard you try to suppress those feelings."

"Because it is true. I am content as it is now."

"You say that now but you may change your mind at a later date," Analiese said with a small, proud grin.

Gilbert looked at her, noticing the small grin, "You seem confident about that."

"I think everyone eventually finds someone they care about. You will see."

"I suppose I might." He let a small smile show, almost taking it as a challenge. Though he doubted he would ever truly care for her how she depicted it, it was amusing to think about.

Analiese nodded. She never expected to care for anyone besides her parents and her citizens. If she married the prince it would simply be for show. Eventually her secret would be discovered and she would probably either be banished or killed for her deception. As strange as it seemed to her, she wanted to care for someone dearly but she doubted it would happen during her life.

Gilbert was not fond of imagining his future or thinking about what might be so he was quick to change topics. He spoke softly, "It is embarrassing to say but I do not officially know your name yet, Princess.

The Princess' eyes widened in surprise. "You do not? I would have assumed your father would have told you." She smiled a little. "It is Analiese."

"He did not bother mentioning much to me." Gilbert added, listening as she told him her name. He nodded. "It is a very pretty name."

Her smile brightened. "Thank you. I am quite fond of it."

"Your parents chose well," he spoke politely.

"Thank you," she repeated.

Gilbert took a deep breath and exhaled a sigh, taking another small bite of his food.

Analiese picked up her food and started eating. She tried to figure out what the other was thinking. She liked to understand a person's thoughts but this man was hard to read.

Taking small bites, Gilbert looked around them, occasionally hearing whispers from the guards over the rustle of the trees and songs of birds which reminded him of his own little yellow bird. He briefly wondered how the other royal felt about this whole arrangement, but felt he would not receive an honest answer if he asked her.

Though she was trying to eat properly, Analiese could not stop herself from finishing rather quickly. She was far too interested in her surroundings and the man next to her to eat like she was told.

Gilbert finished what was left of his plate and set it down beside him. He looked over at Analiese who was still looking at their surroundings with a wandering gaze. He spoke up, "You act like you have never been here before."

Jumping a little in surprise, she turned. "I have not taken this path before," she said quickly, hoping the man would believe her.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Analiese replied, nodding.

"And what of your horse riding skills?" He inquired, not fully believing her.

"As I have said before, I do not ride often and have not for a while. Not only that but I have only ridden alone a few times."

"Actually. Why have I never heard of you before now? I was not even aware this Kingdom had an heir." The Prince had no hidden agenda in asking except that it made him curious.

"My parents did not want my name circulating the kingdoms until I was of age to marry. They were worried about my safety," Analiese replied easily; she was simply repeating what she had been told her whole life.

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Do you not get bored stuck inside every day?"

"What do you mean? I go outdoors often."

"How many times have you left the confines of the palace gates?"

"Several times," she lied.

"What about outside your Kingdom?" He inquired more.

"My parents did not think that to be necessary to my studies."

"That seems so dull though." He added, thinking of his own travels.

"To you, perhaps, but our kingdom does not value that as much."

"That would be why your parents have opted for marriage rather than a war." He stated simply, "Does that not bother you?"

"No. I prefer a peaceful solution to one that causes bloodshed and loss of lives. If I can do this for my people, none of them will die or be caused unnecessary hardship. They will view our marriage in a good light. When our parents pass on we will step up to replace them and our two kingdoms will join. They will see this union as a means of safekeeping since they know the military power of your kingdom." She paused for a moment. "But if it does not go through..." She did not finish.

"If it does not go through this kingdom will burn to ashes." Gilbert finished with his own interpretation. He looked at her for a moment, noticing her violet eye shifting downward, he continued, "I wonder how my people would view a union such as this..."

"If it does not follow through my family will be removed, probably publicly executed, for failing to protect our home. Then there will be chaos and your kingdom will invade and mine will be no more..." Analiese sighed deeply. "That is why we all want this work do badly...even me...I want my people to know happiness..."

"That wounds me. Your people would be more than honored to serve mine." He snickered a little sarcastically, though she wouldn't know he was mimicking the words of his father, "True happiness would be under Prussian rule. If you are Prussian, that is."

Analiese frowned, hiding the pain she felt from the man's treatment of her people. If they were going to be treated as such under Prussian rule then she would make sure she was there to see they were allowed their Austrian heritage. "I do not like the way you speak. Any Prussian must be as cruel as you and never know what peace and happiness is." She stood up and walked toward the horses, wanting to leave immediately.

"If you have an issue with my speech, take it up with my father, Analiese." He watched for a moment before standing as well and sighing. "You can walk away, but consider who here has more at stake."

She tensed but kept walking. She needed her space. A guard helped her onto a horse and climbed up behind her, heading back quickly.

Gilbert watched the other leave and went back to his own horse. Wondering briefly what he should do. Go after her, leave, or stay? He'd seem interested in her if he gave chase and even if he was he didn't want to show it. If he left he would give his father the satisfaction of a war. He climbed atop the dappled horse and decided to spend the rest of the day in the woods alone.


	7. Chapter 6

The day passed quickly for Analiese. She locked herself in her music room, avoiding her parents who knew something was wrong and were anxious to know what, and poured all of her emotions into her music.

The Prince walked the horse back to the stable once the sun began setting. He took off the saddle, brushed her coat and placed her back in her pen. He went out to the courtyard, glancing up at the rows of windows and hearing the sound of music escaping from one of the rooms. Gilbert felt oddly upset with his actions from earlier, but he couldn't place his tongue on the feeling. He stared at the flowers with a fixated red gaze, working through his thoughts.

Sitting back with a frustrated sigh, Analiese stopped playing. She needed space. Rising to her feet, she walked out of the music room and made her way to her little garden. Even after playing for hours, she was still angry and she was not used to that so she hoped a stroll would help clear her head.

Gilbert tuned out the sounds around him as he thought to himself. He sighed, reaching his hand out to touch the soft petals of a rose. Perhaps he would leave the other alone for some days before approaching her again.

The door to the garden was meant to be hard to find as a safety precaution but she found it easily. She pulled it open and slipped outside into the early evening. All around her were trees and bushes and flowers but high walls kept everything hidden from the outside. The ground had worn stones that formed a pathway throughout. She followed her favorite to the back corner where a swing for two was hung under a lattice of vines. Sitting down heavily she tried to clear her mind. The flowers surrounded her in dozens of colors and varieties. A large selection of native edelweiss was near the swing and she leaned forward to pick one, holding it close.

Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts and pulled his hand away from the rose. The music had stopped a while ago and the night was coming upon him. He looked up at the sky for a moment and sighed, beginning to walk back into the palace.

The sun had set a long time ago and Analiese was shivering so she decided to get up and go into the castle. On her way to her room, she stopped to get something to eat to fill her hungry stomach before she retired to her room for the night.

Gilbert changed once he entered his room, skipping a meal for he did not feel hunger. Laying in his bed, he stared up at the ceiling until sleep took over him.

* * *

A few days passed without hide or hair of the foreign prince to Analiese's delight but early one morning she was interrupted during her morning routine by frantic knocks on the door to her chambers. When she opened it, one of her servants looked desperate and out of breath. "Y-Your m-mother!" she panted out. "S-She's ill!" Analiese felt her heart stop for a moment. It couldn't be true. No, it had to be some sort of miscommunication, right?

"A-Are you quite certain?"

She nodded. "Yes, sire."

Analiese couldn't move for a few moments but as soon as she could she was running, running to see her mother. Two guards were outside the royal chambers who stopped her when she approached. "Step aside!" she demanded. "I need to see the Queen!"

"No one can see her right now. She is too ill. A doctor will be here soon and we will collect you after he says you can see her."

"No! I need to see her now!"

"You cannot! Go wait in your room until you can see her!"

She opened her mouth continue protesting but the guards raised their weapons in a threatening manner and she let the subject drop. Not knowing what to do she ran for her garden, tears in her eyes.

It had been at least three days since the Prince had spoken a word to the Princess. She had seemed so content to be rid of his presence, he didn't bother insisting. Although secretly it did bother him dearly. He had chosen to spend his morning out in the gardens, quiet as he had been for the past few days, the song of birds and the dawn that shone on the morning dew of the flowers suited his mood. Calming and reflective, moods that combated his inner emotional war.

With his hands folded behind him, he stopped in front of the fountain piece in the center of the garden and closed his eyes. The sound of the rushing water was soothing to his ears and in that moment, he pretended that he was back at home, in the garden where he had spent his childhood and then in the woods, where he had discovered a beautiful waterfall to spend his days in peace.

Gilbert took a deep breath, deciding he would break their silence today.

Analiese tripped into the courtyard, tears starting to fall at her heartbreak about her mother as well as the pain she now felt in her knees and hands from the sharp rocks she had landed on. She was too distraught to get up and stayed where she was, raising her hands to cover her face while tears slid down her cheeks.

Gilbert jumped slightly when he heard something smack against the ground. He looked around to find the Princess on the ground, her hands over her face. He was quick to go to her side, kneeling down beside her as he spoke softly, "Are you alright...?

Shaking her head, Analiese sputtered out, "M-My mother is i-ill...and th-they w-will not let me s-see h-her..."

Gilbert felt a pang in his heart after hearing the news and frowned accordingly. Without giving it much thought, he pulled her close and hugged her, forgetting about the formalities of their affair for that moment. He spoke softly, with a deep sense of care in his voice, "I am sorry to hear that..."

Leaning into him, Analiese cried into his shoulder. She was glad for the comfort he was giving her and didn't stop to think about why he was doing it or that she was mad at him for how he acted a few days ago. Gilbert closed his eyes briefly as she cried into his shoulder. He moved his hand to gently rub her arm in a soothing manner, wanting to calm her down some. Slowly she stopped, the comfort he was giving her helping quite a bit, and started wiping her eyes. "Th-Thank you..." she whispered to him.

The Prussian sat back a bit, keeping his hands on her arms as he looked at her. He wiped a tear from her cheek and spoke gently, "It will be alright..."

Staring into his eyes she felt at ease. She nodded and quietly said, "I know..."

He smiled faintly, glad to see she had calmed down a little. Moving his hand down her arm, he took her hand and turned her arm to look at the small cuts and scrapes she had accumulated from her fall. Brushing off some of the loose gravel from her skin, he inquired, "Does it hurt?"

"A bit..." she replied. She was not used to being injured so she was almost more surprised at the blood on her arms than actually hurt.

"Could I help you get cleaned up?" He questioned carefully. The palace was probably too busy fretting over her sick mother to pay much attention to her at the moment, and for some reason he felt the need to take care of her himself.

Analiese nodded and struggled to stand up. "I-If you would not m-mind..?"

Gilbert stood, helping her to stand as he did so, he helped keep her balance as he escorted her back into the castle. He requested that a nearby servant bring him a basic aid kit and a bucket of warm water and guided her to the bathroom. Leaning against him for support, she paid no attention to where they were heading or anything the man said. She closed her eyes and focused on walking instead.

He guided her to sit on a stool and thanked the servant that brought him the water and box filled with different ailments. Kneeling down beside her he picked up a clean rag, dampening it with the warm water and taking her arm in his hand, he gently began wiping the blood away from the abrasions. Analiese kept her eyes closed but hissed in pain when the wet cloth touched her skin. Since she had been injured so infrequently, she was not used to pain, whether it be from the injury or from cleaning the wound up. She tried to stay still and let him clean her but it was difficult.

"Sorry..." Gilbert stopped for a moment, looking up at her briefly before continuing to clean her arm. He was quiet as he washed her skin, moving gently as he finished and took her other arm in his hand. Opening her eyes, she watched him work; he was so careful with her and knew exactly what to do. His actions enthralled her and she continued to watch him.

He dipped the rag back into the water, looking at her arms. They were clean of blood, but the small cuts were still visible and open. Quietly reaching for the bandages, he gently yet securely wrapped the wounds. "Does it still hurt a lot?" he questioned softly when he finished, looking up at her.

Snapping back to herself, she shook her head. "Not that much. I will be fine now. Thank you."

Smiling with some mild relief, he sat up a little more before remembering, "What of your legs?"

"I think they are alright," she said quickly, not wanting him to look.

"Are you sure? They seemed to hurt earlier when you stood..." He spoke with concern.

"They are fine...I doubt that fall would hurt them too badly..."

"If you insist..." He began to stand, holding his hand out to help her up.

She nodded and took his hand, getting up as well.

Gilbert watched her for a moment, wondering how worried she really was for her mother and wishing there was a way he could help.

She remained quiet, thinking about what she should do now.

He looked away as he asked, "Would you like to go outside for a walk?"

"Outside...?" She bit her lip. The guards would be too busy to escort them at a time like now but then a thought hit her. "Yes, but follow me."

Gilbert smiled at this. "Of course."

She nodded and led him into the corridor and down several halls until they reached a wall. He let her take the lead, becoming more and more curious as to where she was taking him as they approached the dead end.

* * *

AN: Are they growing closer or is it simply a one time event?

I'm sorry it took me a month to get this out, I was having a hard time trying to figure out where to cut chapters. Oh! And you know, college, work, observations.


End file.
